


Comfort from Each-Other

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladybug rejects Adrien, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir both get their hearts broken one day, and in the cover of the night while they try to lick their wounds clean, they didn't expect to find comfort in each-other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Comfort from Each-Other

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ask from Tumblr. I wrote this at the speed of light, loved the prompt immediately, feel free to send me prompts, it helps a lot with trying to get back into writing! :3 Hope you enjoy everyone! :)

"Adrien, I'm...sorry." the spotted heroine returned the gift box but Adrien didn't take it immediately. 

The teen model's eyes were burning, but he tried not to let the sorrow swallow his heart until he let her speak. "W-What for, Ladybug?" 

He knew from the look in her eyes how sad she felt, knew the look well from all the times his lady would despair over whether or not she was a good enough hero to protect Paris.

He wished he could protect her heart too. 

"I'm sorry, I...can't. It's not right. I'm sorry." those were the only words her mind was capable of forming on their own and her hands clasped together tightly after Adrien took his gift from her hands. 

He gazed at the half opened box, at the letter in it, his letter, and at the red rose tucked safely into its side. 

His lips formed into a thin line. "Its okay Ladybug, I understand." the smile was the smile he reserved for his photo sessions, for the cameras who only activated when he seemed happy. 

There were no cameras around them now, but Adrien felt like he needed her to know he'll be okay. 

Even if that was a lie. 

Ladybug's own lips trembled and her eyes shone with unsched tears. 

He wished he had his mask to hug her in comfort. Protect her from himself and the pain he caused. 

"I understand, really. You're a...hero after all and I'm...just a civilian." the smile was firmly in place, years of careful practicing in front of the mirror ensured that, but he felt his resolve wavering in the face of her despair. "I, um, I better get going. I still have Chinese lessons! Bye, take care Ladybug!" 

If she hadn't been preoccupied with having rejected her secret crush, Ladybug would've remembered that Adrien didn't have any Chinese lessons today as he ran back to the mansion. 

"Plagg, claws out!" The words brought a wave of freedom to him as he leaped onto the side of the mansion, away from prying eyes, especially hers. 

Once he reached the highest point on the roof, he held his gift in his hand. "Cataclysm," the command was a soft whispered order, and the destructive power rushed over the gift box in sickening tendrils of black. 

It crumbled to dust and fell from his fingers like sand, the wind carrying the remains of his confession as if it never existed in the first place. 

He didn't know when his transformation had dropped, he only felt a familiar warm ball of fur nestle into the crook of his neck, purring loudly to soothe his holder. 

Adrien held onto Plagg as the world around him turned dark. 

* * *

Marinette had never expected to feel the crushing sensation in her ribs and her entire body. There was no akuma to punch the air out of her lungs, no Lila who tripped her and she fell down. 

Tikki was gently stroking her friend's head, trying with all her tiny might to comfort her chosen as best as she could. 

She was so old, so ancient, but the pain of witnessing love breaking before her eyes was always so painful for her. Especially love as pure as Marinette's was. 

Tikki could only hug the girl as she sobbed her heart out for rejecting her crush for her duty and all the little kwami could whisper was "I'm sorry, Marinette," over and over again. 

Kwami and chosen held each-other close, drawing comfort and strength from one another as the girl's heart lay in pieces. 

* * *

Pots too old and cracked to use were organized into a corner to discard later, new pots were moved into another space on her balcony to relocate her plants. 

If Marinette's mind was kept busy, her heart would be too focused to mourn. 

Marinette had thought tending to her plants on the balcony would soothe the ache in her chest, but all it did was add aches in her arms as she moved around heavy plants and pots. 

When she lifted the large weeping fig into her arms, her legs shook from the weight of it as she tried moving it to the other side of her balcony. 

Leg giving out under the weight, Marinette yelped as her hand slipped and she threatened to fall along with her plant. 

Closing her eyes to brace for the impact, Marinette froze when the plant in her arms crashed into something else than the floor. 

A slight huff was heard from behind the big plant, and Marinette wondered if the weeping fig had come to life to weep with her over her failed love life. 

Instead, she saw a shock of blonde messy hair peek over the green leaves. "Careful princess, that was a close call." her eyes widened at finally recognizing the bright green eyes framed by the familiar black mask. 

"C-Chat Noir?" 

The hero took the heavy plant from her slack arms and effortlessly held it. "Where does this belong to?" almost robotically, Marinette pointed to the place she wanted to put the plant and Chat Noir carefully lowered the plant down onto its designated area. "Phew, that's a big plant, must have taken a while to grow right?" 

The lack of puns didn't shock her as much as it should've, his presence on her balcony was enough of a shock to her system. "Chat Noir, what- what are you doing here?" 

The bright green eyes, now that she had time to look at them better, seemed a little red and puffy, but he turned his head too quickly for her to be sure. "Patrol. Just strolling by in this Parisian night." he glanced at the scattered bits of earth on the concrete and empty pots near Marinette's feet. "Gardening work at this hour?" 

She finally fell out of her stupor, shoulders sagging as her gaze fell to the floor. "Y-Yeah, I uh, I noticed a lot of my plants were um, everywhere so I tried to remove them- no I mean, move them around. But also remove some because some of them were, um, wilted and..." 

Chat Noir observed the way her hand clutched at her other arm tightly, the way her shoulders were hunched and her head bowed. She looked like he had felt on the rooftop of his home, destroying the remains of his heart. 

"Marinette," the use of her name made her head snap up, "Everything alright?" 

That question seemed to be the only thing that had kept her tears at bay, until they finally flowed freely down her cheeks. 

_**-A few moments later-** _

"I'm sorry for keeping you Chat Noir." Marinette wiped at her tears, her eyes red and puffy as his looked when he first landed on her balcony. 

The hero shook his head, hand comfortingly placed on Marinette's shoulder, squeezing now and then to offer the comfort he could provide with his own heart in shambles. 

"You're not, trust me princess," He offered her a sad smile. "Actually, I felt the same today." 

Marinette's head shot up to him, eyes searching for his amidst the messy blond locks. "The same? What do you mean? Did...did you have your heart broken too, Chat Noir?" 

The imperceptible nod of his head made the burn in Marinette's heart worse. How could someone hurt his feelings like this? Despite all the bravado and smugness he displayed whenever they faced akumas, she knew he was a kind boy deep down. 

Marinette's own hand found Chat Noir's shoulder, normally held high and proud but now low and hunched. He looked as miserable as she felt. "I'm so sorry Chat Noir." she felt the tears beginning to return and threaten to spill from her eyes again. 

Chat Noir smiled, his hand lifting to clasp over her own on his shoulder, squeezing in appreciation. "Its not your fault." Marinette wished it was, so she could take the blame for breaking his heart, that way the resentment growing in her would be aimed at her, not the girl who broke Chat Noir's heart. 

She might have had her reasons, but Marinette still felt sad for her partner. 

"I'm sorry for getting your heart broken, kitty. If anyone didn't deserve that, its you." Her words were softly spoken but sincere, it made his lips pull up into a genuine smile. 

Chat Noir nudged her shoulder with his gently, "On the contrary princess, I know one other person who didn't deserve getting her heart broken." 

The meaningful look in his eyes made her heart feel just a bit lighter and Marinette laughed, "I did deserve it, I wished I didn't have to do what I did." 

"Then...why did you?" 

Marinette bit her lip. "Because...its complicated but...I just had to. There's something else keeping me from being honest with him and...I can't afford to hurt him like that." 

Chat Noir wrapped one arm around his knee, keeping the other on top of Marinette's hand on his shoulder, "You know, if I had heard this a few hours ago, I would disagree but...having listened to you, I think I can understand a little bit where my l-I mean, the friend who rejected me came from." 

His friend lifted her head curiously, tears dried. "What do you mean?" 

"Well...I think you're right, but I also think, if you did tell him the truth, he would've understood. He sounds like an understanding guy to me, at least." Somehow Chat Noir felt like he resonated with the boy whom Marinette had rejected, he hoped the guy understood and didn't resent Marinette for her actions. "Keeping secrets from each-other may be neccesarily at times, and you feel like the only way to keep from hurting people you love is by keeping secrets, but sometimes telling the truth might hurt worse in the end. But it will get better later on, trust me. Even if the truth hurts worse than a lie, I think the truth can be forgiven easier." 

He spoke from the heart it seemed, Marinette had to blink rapidly to keep the fresh tears at bay, but for some reason her heart did feel lighter as she listened to Chat Noir. 

He was right, hurting Adrien with a lie is far worse than the truth. But she hadn't thought of it like that, she only wanted to keep him away from danger. 

Marinette bit her lip, fingers squeezing Chat Noir's shoulder. The hero turned his head to look at her curiously. "Thank you, Chat Noir," Marinette spoke softly, those words alone seemed to heal some of the wounds in Chat Noir's heart. 

He nodded, squeezing her hand back. 

Marinette had more to say though, "I think... with you too, I think I can understand the girl who...who rejected you a bit better. Maybe she had her own reasons for doing what she did, but thinking that she didn't want to hurt you with the truth, she lied." 

Chat's ears sperked up at this, "...You think so?" 

She shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe she saw no other way but to lie to keep you safe." 

He hummed thoughtfully and stared up at the sky. Yeah, that did sound like something Ladybug would do. Especially since she didn't know he was Adrien and a miraculous holder himself, she would hurt him at the cost of her own feelings to protect him. 

He shook his head, who was he kidding? His lady didn't feel that way for him, but he knew it was true that she tried to protect him from danger. His lady was just like that. 

Chat Noir gazed back at his friend and classmate, who didn't seem as dejected as when he first saw her on her balcony. "I hope the boy who rejected you knows what he missed." 

Marinette laughed out loud and Chat Noir couldn't help but grin, "I doubt that Chat Noir." 

He rolled his shoulders, "Well, maybe this tom will have to pay him a visit and teach him a lesson then." 

Marinette shook her head, her hand falling away from his shoulder. Chat Noir reluctantly let her hand go, even if he did miss the comforting warmth it gave him. 

But the smile she bestowed him with seemed to give his heart all the warmth it needed to melt. "Thank you, Chat Noir. You really are my hero." she grinned playfully, but he took her words to heart, even if they were exaggerated. Chat Noir he couldn't save her from a broken heart, just like she couldn't save him, but at least they could help pick up each-other's pieces. 

"Heh, always happy to rescue you, princess." The playful glint in his own eyes was something he hoped conveyed just how deep his appreciation for Marinette's words rang. 

She nudged his shoulder playfully and that seemed to spur his next words into action. "Even if you don't have the mouse miraculous anymore, you're still a hero in my eyes." 

Marinette seemed to blush at his words, and he marveled at the way she always grew shy at compliments from her friends. He hoped with these compliments that Marinette could grow to see what an amazing person she really was.

"I'm happy to help and, even if I'm just a civilian, you can come to me if you ever need to talk, Chat Noir." his heart felt as light as a feather at her kind offer. 

Marinette tried to concentrate on cooling off the sudden inferno in her face. 

_ 'No, I'm just comforting him. This doesn't mean anything. He's my friend.' _ Even as Marinette's thoughts circled around those words stubbornly, her heart couldn't help but pick up speed when Chat Noir's gaze softened while looking at her. 

"Thank you, Marinette. I appreciate it." his words sounded so sincere, so soft spoken. This soft side of Chat Noir came out in brief instances, short glimpses between akuma battles and their de-transformation period that allowed for calm and peace. 

Even those instances were rare, but here, transformed but not in battle, mask up but a different mask down, he felt so raw to her. Like she caught glimpses of himself he didn't often show to others, not even Ladybug. 

Marinette shook her head, trying to will those thoughts away. How could she be thinking that? He was her friend and partner. And she'd just had to turn down Adrien today as Ladybug, had to turn down the dream she'd always had. 

Chat Noir noticed her dampening mood and his lips pulled up into a small smile with the idea forming in his head. 

He jumped down from the balcony railing, like a cat off a high shelf, soundless and effortless. 

"Hey, why don't we watch that movie you mentioned a while ago? The one with the witch and her familiar?" 

Marinette blinked, but before her brain could process at what instance she specifically told Chat Noir of her movie preferences, she was already heading towards the hatch to her room. 

"Oh! Thats right, I did want to watch that. Wait here Chat Noir, I'll get everything ready." With that, her head disappeared beneath the wooden door, sounds of rummaging through her room audible from the half opened window. 

Chat Noir sighed deeply, letting the cool night air fill his lungs and soothe the burn in his heart. 

He hadn't planned for his night to go like this, especially since Ladybug had turned him down today. Certainly hadn't expected Marinette to have more than a willing ear to listen and send him on his way. 

She listened, and comforted him and offered solace at a place he least expected. 

He always thought Adrien Agreste was a boy Marinette Dupain-Cheng could grow to like as a friend at least. He was grateful for their friendship, as distanced as it seemed sometimes. He was grateful she didn't dislike him after some of his social blunders. 

Chat Noir gazed up towards the sky, twinkling dots greeting him back. He wished every day would feel as peaceful as he did in that moment. 

And it was thanks to his amazing friend. 

The hatch opened and his head whipped towards the pile of blankets, projector and white sheet hiding one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

With a chuckle, he helped her set up everything for their movie, pulling the white sheet taut and connecting the string attached to its ends to either side of the roof and chimney down to the edges of the balcony. It covered up nearly the entire front view of the balcony, but he felt like this was their own cocoon of privacy. Of something that felt like comfort and home. 

Even the cookies, croissants and other pastries she brought smelled like the home he remembered being in before his mother disappeared and Chat Noir tried not to let the glistening in his eyes show too much. 

Tucked tightly into the blankets and nestled next to each-other, Marinette pressed a few buttons on the yellow beamer and the white sheet came to life with moving pictures and sounds. 

Chat Noir had thought his heart would burst simply from this, it certainly felt full enough to, but when Marinette had slowly moved closer to him during the movie, subconsciously on her part, his beating heart felt ready to explode. 

Shoulders touching and head nestled against the side of his, Marinette felt safe in a way her suit didn't make her feel and she partly blamed the atmosphere, partly the purring cat next to her. 

Chat Noir knew they were friends, but as he allowed some of his weight to settle against his classmate and his chest vibrating with purrs, he couldn't help but feel like this would've felt different if Nino or Chloe had taken Marinette's place. 

Marinette's own thoughts swam with much of the same sentiments as the boy nestled against her side was experiencing, her heart warm and alive as it hadn't felt in a while. 

She felt like despite all her duties and problems, she could take on the whole world. 

Marinette hadn't remembered the fact that she only mentioned that movie to her friends during lunch, to Alya and Nino... 

...and Adrien. 

As the city of Paris darkened with the passing of time, the little balcony above the bakery was alive with quiet laughter and flickering lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day and stay safe and healthy!


End file.
